Resolution
by MayaKills
Summary: Sanji and Zoro spend their New Year's eve together but Sanji gets a little drunk.


**Maya- Hello everyone and Happy New Year. Another year has past and I must say it was not one of the best for my family but we plan for this year to be better then ever. To update you on my life I have somehow been able to bruise my foot between my big toe and the one next to it. We waited two days to see if it'd get better but it only got worse so we went to the hospital where my dad and I waited for six hours (we got home at two in the morning). The doctor told us that I needed to stay off my feet and take Advil. (sigh) anyway I hope you all had a great year and I hope you can all support me as much as you did last year XD**

* * *

Sanji giggled around his eighteenth cup of alcohol. His eyes were glazed over and most of his drink was going on his shirt instead of his mouth. Zoro on the other hand was only slightly buzzed. About halfway through their drinking he had pulled out his phone and was taking embarrassing pictures of Sanji that he could use in the future to get the cook to do his bidding. So Far he had enough to last him until the next year.

Sanji though thought that all the flashes meant that he was in a photo shoot and started posing. This only made Zoro's black mail collection bigger. Sanji stood up and made his way over to Zoro. Plucking the camera out of his hand he dropped in onto the coffee table and sat down on Zoro's lap.

"Ouch!" Zoro grunted as Sanji's bony ass rubbed against his crotch in a painful way. "Watch my dick dumb ass."

"That will cost ya." Sanji slurred as he moved so that his legs were on either side of Zoro. Grabbing Zoro's face Sanji pulled him into a wet and sloppy kiss. Sanji forced his tongue open and slid it into Zoro's mouth. It tasted really heavily of the vodka that Sanji had mixed in all his drinks. Zoro tried to pry him off but for a drunken person Sanji was surprisingly strong. When Sanji finally pulled off there was a thin trial of saliva that connected their lips.

Zoro was panting as Sanji busied himself with Zoro's pants. "Ah Sanji wait!" Zoro gasped as he tried to swat Sanji's hands away.

"No." Sanji said as he just pushed Zoro's hands aside. Zoro continued to try and stop Sanji but that only made it worse. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hands and used his tie to strap them to the chair they were on. Zoro, not wanting to break the tie, began to kick. Zoro was able to kick Sanji off his lap and he fell to the floor. It seemed like that knocked some senses into himself but not enough.

Sanji shook his head then crawled between Zoro's legs. Prying them open he grabbed Zoro's pants and pulled them down. Zoro yelled and tried to kick at Sanji again. Sanji dodged the kick and grabbed Zoro's cock in a firm hold. Scared that Sanji might pull his dick off Zoro stopped struggling.

Sanji slowly started to pump Zoro's cock and lick up the side. Zoro shuddered and Sanji took the whole thing into his mouth. Zoro had dreamed of Sanji doing these things to him but not while the blonde was dead drunk and could mistake his dick for a piece of candy, and by the way that he was gently nibbling on his cock it was not long until his fears became reality.

"Sanji." Zoro gasped out. The blonde looked up from what he was doing but his tongue continued to go up and down. He hummed and Zoro could feel the vibrations. "Not… not while your drunk."

Sanji pulled back off of Zoro's cock and smirked up at the blushing Marmio. "Who zaid I'ms drunk." Sanji slurred.

"You can't speak properly." Zoro replied. "Your drunk, with a capital D."

"Well you know vhat. I only want one D." Sanji laughed as he dived back down on Zoro's dick. Zoro not prepared jumped and a moan escaped his throat. Sanji continued his assault on Zoro's cock until he was on the brink of cumming.

"Ah! Sanji." Zoro gasped. Seeing that Zoro was close Sanji pulled off and Zoro pouted at the loss. Sanji licked his fingers and brought them down to Zoro's anus and began to circle the tight muscle. "NO! no no no no no no no!" Zoro chanted. "Not when your drunk."

Sanji rolled his eyes then pushed a finger in. Zoro felt his anus stretch as Sanji pushed his finger further and further in. Once his finger was in up to the knuckle Sanji pulled it out then thrust it back in. After Zoro had gotten used to the finger Sanji added another then a third. Not being able to deny it any longer Zoro started moaning. Sanji pulled his fingers out then stood up and positioned his cock at Zoro's entrance.

Zoro watched as Sanji slowly pushed in. He had always dreamed of it happening but the reality was much better. Zoro tossed his head back as he orgasmed all over his chest. Sanji stopped and stared down at the white fluid that covered Zoro's abs. He then looked up and smirked at Zoro. "Don't say a word. Just move." Zoro said and Sanji complied without a moment to spare.

Sanji moved his hips back and forth, thrusting his hips as hard as he could. Each thrust hitting against Zoro's sweet spot. "Sanji. Please… release my hands."

"Will you fight me?" Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head and Sanji untied him. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck as Sanji continued his thrusting. Zoro's cock was once again hard and dripping with pre-cum. Sanji reached down between them and gripped Zoro's cock. Zoro bucked up into his grasp and cried out.

"If you do that I'll cum." Zoro panted.

"Then cum." Sanji whispered into his ear. Zoro grip tightened around Sanji's back and his fingers dug into the smooth cream colored skin, leaving deep red marks. Sanji moaned and pounded into Zoo as hard as he could.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji." Zoro panted then screamed out one last time as he came. His cum forming a fresh layer on his stomach as Sanji came inside Zoro. Zoro passed out on the spot while Sanji was able to pull out before following in Zoro's foot steps.

The next day Zoro was awaken by Sanji cursing. "What'z wrong?" Zoro slurred.

"I fucked you last night right?" Sanji asked once he saw Zoro.

Zoro blinked then looked down at his body. He was naked and covered in cold sperm. "Yes."

"Fuck." Sanji cursed. Zoro felt depressed over Sanji hating having fucked him so much. 'Well there goes the hope of us together.' He thought.

"I promised not to fuck you until after we started dating but I guessed I just ruined any chase for that."

"What?" Zoro asked his head shooting up.

"I wanted to confess to you last night but I was scared and drank until I was drunk." Sanji said as he grabbed the blanket from the other couch in the room and handed it to Zoro. "I didn't even make it to the new years count down."

"You wanted to confess?" Zoro asked as he took the blanket from Sanji and wrapped it around himself.

"Yes." Sanji answered.

"Can I hear it?" Zoro asked. Sanji stared at Zoro with shocked eyes then smiled.

"I like you Zoro, please go out with me." Sanji said. Zoro nodded and pulled Sanji closer for a deep kiss. "And I swear, my new year's resolution is to fuck you while sober."

"The mines to keep you sober." Zoro smirked as he kissed Sanji again.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry that it was late. I've been taking extra strong Advil for my foot and that stuff puts me straight to sleep. On the other note I hope you all have a great year. If you liked this story you can also check out some of my other ones on my page. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say It I love hearing your ideas. XD**


End file.
